Super Smash Bros Odyssey: The Origin Files
by SmashBrosOdyssey
Summary: (formerly The Smash Archives): Mario stumbles upon Master Hand's database at the end of the fourth tournament. He finds that all of Smash's recruitment is archived here. What will he find as he turns the pages of history?
1. Chapter Zero

The Origin Files

Chapter Zero: The Discovery

The catacombs behind Master Hand's bookshelf were something of a Smash legend. Many of the Smasher's had theorized that something was amiss about the shelf, as it was the only thing in a relatively plain office. Mario's curiosity when Lucas had blurted "Does Master Hand even need to read?" at dinner one night. But alas, even as the bequeathed boss of the Smash Bros, it had been kept secret from him.

That was, until tonight

Mario turned the leadership book on the shelf, as Mewtwo had instructed. The bookshelf parted, revealing the long dark catacombs ahead. His two accomplices, Kirby and Shulk, followed in behind him. Kirby, who had eaten a fire flower to become Fire Kirby, brightened into a soft ember as the chamber ahead became more visible. From what Mario had gathered, he was standing in a warehouse. He had seen many like it in his hometown of New Donk City. But what was surreal to him w3ere the items that he and his counterparts had used to step closer to victory, stacked in a neat, orderly fashion, almost as if they were waiting to be shipped via freight.

"How long does this go?" suddenly whined Kirby, "I'm hungry!"

"We just had dinner you…" snapped an annoyed Shulk

Mario held his fingers to his lips, silencing the two.

And stay in silence they did, for what seemed like an eternity. As they moved through the enormous warehouse, each of them had noticed that the items they saw were going up in destructiveness. At first smoke balls, then boxes, then hammers, then Pokeballs, then Master Balls At some point, Shulk had seen the faint, multi colored glow of Smash Balls. Mario reasoned, that they had to be coming to the heart of the lair.

As they advanced forward, the light became brighter and brighter, until they reached a door. The door was seemingly concrete, a rainbow hue bursting out from under the door. Mario grabbed the rusty-feeling, metallic handle, and pulled. Immediately, a blinding rainbow light enveloped the small group as they stepped inside. The next thing Mario knew Shulk had practically vaulted over him, swinging the Manado at an unknown foe. From the gnarly _clank_ noises Mario was hearing, he reasoned that Shulk was using the Manado to parry whatever strikes this thing was lobbing at him.

"SMASH" cried Shulk

Mario and Kirby's eyes were barely adjusted to the light now. They could make out Shulk's now-red aura, but the figure fighting him was still a mysterious being. Kirby sprung into action next, as pillars of flam jutted from both of his nub-like hands. With a mighty cry, he brought them down upon the mysterious foe as Shulk launched a fully changed Manado blow into the center of the creature. The creature leapt backward, striking a three point stance in shock

 _It's-a human then. A… red human_

At this point Mario's eyes adjusted to the light. The being was red, sculpted in the anatomical visage of their friend Captain Falcon. Where its face would be was a mysterious orb, glowing red

 _Alloy, Red means_

"IT'S A CRUEL ALLOY!" shouted Mario.

Kirby immediately tensed harnessing all of his fire energy into a horizontal pillar of inferno. Mario leapt into the air, shooting fireballs in rapid succession. One of them managed to pierce the orb. Suddenly, the Alloy came to a rigid halt, his red orb turning a soft sky blue

"Greetings Master Mario. I am Guardian Alloy."

"Guardian Alloy?" repeated a confused Shulk

"Before your time Master Shulk, the Master staffed this house with automatons, who's existence consisted of nothing more than guardians of the weapons you see before you. As you have no doubt learned in your search, The Master Core's power cannot be measured. It is what powers this realm."

"If the Master Core is gone, then wouldn't it stand to reason that this entire realm should fall into disrepair"

"Logic would dictate this, yes" Guardian stated, "However, Master Hand foresaw this, and made it so that The Smash Realm is independent of any power source. However, something as powerful as The Master Core can only truly be safe in a pocket dimension like this. I trust I don't have to say what will happen if the Core is found by someone of ill-repute"

Alloy let the threat hang in the air before continuing in his monotone voice.

"Nonetheless, you are Master Hand's appointed successor Mario. Would you like to see the archives"

"Archives?" asked Kirby

"Master Hand has meticulously recorded all of the important events that have happened, and will happen in and regarding this realm"

"Master Hand-a recorded the future? That's incredible! We can…"

"Master Hand has left the future locked, only after it happens will you be able to view it."

Mario smirked, _Lock the future behind a wall. That sounds like Hand alright_

Suddenly, the floor between the Smashers and Guardian opened, revealing another staircase. Guardian wordlessly proceeded down, and the trio followed. At the end of the staircase, in a room Mario reasoned was meant to emulate a dank dungeon, was an enormous computer terminal. As Shulk stepped to it, the screen flaired to life, showing five subheadings, the fifth and bottom most one obscured by an obnoxiously large letter 'X'

 **12**

 **Melee**

 **Brawl**

 **Duel**

"These are the Origin Files" piped up Guardian, startling the three, "They were placed here first, so that you may attempt to understand Master Hand's thought processes. Old tournament footage will also be available per request, but that's irrelevant right now."

Mario paused for a moment, "Shulk, where should-a we start?"

"The beginning? I've always wanted to see what some of you old timers were about"

Mario smirked, opening the "12" folder with a click of a mouse. The first file read "Father's Orders" ****


	2. The Hand's of DestinyFather's Orders

Prologue, The Hands of Destiny

In the empty vastness of reality, there exists many universes. Each universe has its own trials and tribulations, its own constants. Those wise enough to take note would say there are a few constants throughout. For one, myths of good and evil, and the eternal struggle therein. However, one universe the universe called "Nintendo" was especially turbulent in this regard, with nearly every facet in its universe plagued occasionally by evil, with heroes rising up to stop it. Little did anyone in it know that their exploits were so legendary, entities they could not understand had their eyes on it, some content to watch from afar and live out these legends in their own living rooms as the storytellers saw them. Some, however, were much more nefarious.

Our odyssey begins in a pocket dimension of this universe known as the Smashverse. Soon, it would become the center of the Nintendo Universe. But not now. Now, the Smashverse appeared to be an picture perfect neighborhood, like the ones familiar to you or I. It was a sunny day, and a yellow house stood by its lonesome in the neighborhood. And in this house, lived two abstract beings. And one of them was engrossed in play, with dolls no-less.

"Our contestants for today are Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom and Kirby of Dreamland!" said the hand in his most dramatic announcer voice as he floated around the room.

The hand flew into a toy chest, plopping out and overall-clad mustachioed doll and a bulbus pink doll, plopping them on the table. Hurriedly, he arranged a box of tissues and a desk lamp to be the arena on which these two toys would fight.

"AND THE MATCH BEGINS IN THREE, TWO, O-" the hand bellowed as he counted down with his fingers. Suddenly, a voice interrupted him.

"Crazy! What are you doing with the figures?" demanded another voice

A much more mellowed, subdued hand floated his way into the other's bedroom

"How many times have I told you? These aren't for play! Father gave me these so I could identify who he wanted me to find."

"Oh, okay." said the defeated Crazy Hand. Suddenly, he perked up, "Can I come with you!?"

"No" barked the other hand, "The fact that you're in here playing with dolls proves that you aren't ready."

Crazy Hand groaned, "Okay Creatos."

Creatos snarled, "Again, what have I told you? That's my old name. Once I assemble these heroes, and used the tools Father gave us to assemble this Smashverse how I want it, I shall be the master of the Smashverse…"

"And once you defeat the heroes like Father wants you to, the master of all?" Crazy asked.

Creatos chuckled, "You aren't nearly as dumb as you appear Crazy. Nonetheless, from this moment on, I take the name Master Hand, to reflect my status as, as you said, the master of all!" Creatos, or as he would come to be known from now on, Master Hand, bellowed.

Mystical energy billowed at the tips of Master's fingers, and the toys began to float in the air. Master about faced, leaving the room with the toys as the door slammed behind him

In his room, Master Hand's desk had a map strewn across it. A literal map of the Nintendo universe, and what heroes his father wanted assessed and taken out if necessary, so that they all could dominate this universe

"Together, as a family" quietly mused Master Hand

Labeled number one on the list was a place called Kanto. As his father understood the culture there, one could legally capture the heroes he sought, so no one would be any the wiser of his motives there

Again, magic billowed from Master Hand's fingers, and from the magic appeared before him a purple humanoid figure, built crudely from cruder shapes

Master Hand concentrated, and he saw his own floating visage through the figure's eyes

 _Perfect_ thought Master Hand, conjuring a hat an trenchoat for the figure _Now, I cam interact with anyone I choose anywhere without drawing attention_

Master used magic to open a briefcase across the room, out of the briefcase levitated two figures. One was a yellow rat with red cheeks, the other a round puffball with big, expressive eyes

"Ah yes, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. These are the ones I'll find in Kanto" mused Master to himself

While these would be the easiest gets of the 12 he had on his list, they were far from the most important. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were merely weapons in their world, weapons that had gained a popularity in their world and beyond. Even though they were integral pieces to the puzzle, the other heroes were more sentient, much grander and independent in scale

Master Hand, using his magical power, opened a portal to Kanto to for his puppet to step through. He would find these Pokemon, Pikachu and Jigglypuff, one wau or another.

"That goes for all the others too. And soon, I'll find out who is the best of them all"


	3. Origins Link

**Origins: Link**

Link felt the wind aggressively brush at him form the cliffside. A storm was brewing. But he preferred it this way. Since his time traveling escapade involving the Ocarina of Time, he's lost his understanding of calm, of balance. _Something_ had happened to him. He was battle hardened, quicker to anger. But not because of the Ocarina events. No, from memories of his youth. These memories, not his own, involved a deserted wasteland with only the possessed husks of warriors of other tribes, Zora, Octorok attacking him relentlessly as a he assembled pieces of the triforce. Fragmented memories of Ganon, the pig faced version of Ganondorf's ultimate form, memories of rebuilding Hyrule and its surrounding towns with the Triforce, only for Zelda to be cast under a sleeping spell, only to reset things again, only for a Light and Dark world to fall under siege, only to reset things again…..

What was all this? He still didn't know.

Zelda had been remarkably reserved about this when a sleep deprived, unwashed Link had shown up at the castle a year earlier. Zelda had tried to explain some gobbledygook about "diverging timelines' or some such. Apparently this was something she'd been made to read about in her studies. How does one study something so abstract, and how was she so remarkably glib? It'd been bad enough to learn he wasn't a blood-born Kokiri, but now, someone else's memories had been firmly implanted into his mind, like an insignia being melded into an armor plate. He felt like there was something he should be doing to right this. However, doing simple tasks, like purchasing Lon Lon milk for himself without verbally fighting with the barmaid had become difficult. He'd been banned from nearly every Castle Town establishment, but not arrested or bought to court, Zelda saw to it that he was given free reign unless he harmed someone else. Zelda had an unshaking faith the someday, he would come to terms with his situation, live in the castle with her and attempt to study their predicament. But alas not, at least not yet.

Link began to play the Ocarina Saria had given him, playing a mournful, slow version of Saria's song, knowing that, until his divergent path proved the right one, he couldn't go back to his dearest friend.

 _Your mind. It swarms like a hornet's nest. Nothing new to me_

Link snapped in the direction of the voice. A featureless, human form clad in a hooded cloak was standing there now

 _I am aware of the many timelines, many dimensions, worlds. More than even Zelda would. And I will tell you my boy, there ARE ways to combat how you feel. If you do that for me, then might you listen?  
_ Link thought for a moment, "Yes" rasped Link, "Who are you?"

 _Who I am is not important. I represent The Master, and he invites you to The Smash Brothers tournament. Impress The Master, and he will besiege upon you his great knowledge_

Link felt an eerie calm wash over him. Somehow, this person understood his qualm. To get to the bottom of things with violence

 _The Master knows you cannot afford to be separated from your land, what being the Hero of Time. And so, if you join us, no time will pass between your entering and you coming back_

Link simply nodded. The figure waved his hand, and a portal engulfed them both, falling out of Hyrule, and the great unknown


	4. The Mario Party

The Mario Party

 **Yoshi's Island**

"And the Superstar today is…..YOSHI!" Toad announced

Yoshi stepped forward, happily chirping as he took the Super Star.

By seizing the Super Star, the two Yoshis who were separated by turbulent water and an isolated patch of island, could reunite, as a bar of land rose from the sea.

For all the gravitas of reuniting star crossed lovers, it was hard to believe that they were moving around a board game board to do it.

The other players were Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. Mario had been the expert at mini-games, where Luigi had triggered the most board-altering happenings, but Yoshi had stolen coins and stars in the last couple of turns via Chance Time and a meetup with Boo, granting him the win.

Donkey Kong came up and slapped Yoshi on the back with an approving nod. Yoshi let out a quick squeak of pain, but nodded back.

"Somehow, every time I get outplayed by a dinosaur at any of these things, it stings" remarked Luigi

"Hey, his father did save us from Bowser when we were all-a kids" Mario remarked

"I suppose so. Hey, speaking of, has anyone heard from that guy? Without him on the board this game got a little light."

"Outside of go-carting, no. Koopa Kingdom's been keeping quiet since I stopped the siege on the Princess' castle."

"And King hasn't bothered the Kongs for years. Hell, even time-traveling Baby Bowser screwing with Yoshi was almost a year ago."

"Yeah man." Mario sighed

"You-a don't seem happy about that." Luigi noticed

"I mean, I am. Unprecedented peace certainly makes lives for our citizens easier. But in a selfish respect-a, I want-a something for me to sink my teeth into. Something to _do_ , Something that means something to someone.."

Suddenly, a dark, swirling portal opened above them. This caught the attention of Yoshi and DK, who immediately took fighting stances.

"Something, Mario Mario, that you will have very soon " said a voice from the portal

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you bro? I Daisy n' me's first a-date is tonight." Luigi moaned

A polygonal man stepped out of the portal

"I represent someone called Master Hand. He is interested in the four of you for a multi-dimensional combat sport league. This place exists outside of time and space and so I will transport you to this exact spot at the tournament's conclusion.

"I accept!" Mario shouted

Donkey Kong cast a thumbs up in the direction of the figure

Yoshi and Luigi meanwhile, looked at each other

"Somebody's gotta watch these two bums. Whaddya say Yoshi?"

Yoshi chirped in agreement.

"Luigi Mario." boomed the mysterious man, "You won't miss anything with your beloved. For you see, where we are going exists outside of time and space. We will be able to put you back in this exact moment in time when the tournament has been completed."

"Oh thank goodness. You-a only get one chance to make a first impression, ya know what I mean?" Luigi chided with a forced chuckle

Silence hung in the air for a brief moment,

"Bro, this ain't the kind of guy who would understand the mechanics of dating I don't think." Mario whispered

More silence, then the man spoke up

"It's quite alright. You have things that drive you, and I have things that drive me. Now, if you could follow me."

Mario's brow furrowed as he stepped through the portal, followed by Luigi, Yoshi and DK.

 _What kind of motivations could someone with this level of power even have?_ thought Mario as he and his friends stepped out into the foyer of a palatial mansion.

Suddenly, the trio felt themselves being lifted up and into the portal into the unknown


	5. Origins Fox

**Origins: Fox**

The Great Fox floated idly in the Meteo Asteroid field. In it, the soul hominid occupant Fox McCloud sat slouched in the captain's chair, positioned to view the window of the bow. His robot companion ROB 64 wheeled between important control decks, keeping a constant eye on the ship's vitals. Normally, the two would be accompanied by the three other members of Star Fox, the brash blue bird Falco, the small but hyperintelligent toad Slippy, and Fox's sagely father figure, Peppy Hare. In Peppy and Slippy's case, they were planetside, on Corneria and Aquas respectively, each visiting fmily. Peppy's daughter, and thusly Fox's adopted sister, had just graduated high school Summa Cum Lade. Slippy was on the water planet to visit his father. Falco was a different matter entirely. He had borrowed an Arwing, the crew's jet fighters, to go off on some adventure with Katt Monroe, his on again, off again girlfriend.

But Fox, quite enjoyed the solitude. After defeating the Venomian rebels and bringing peace to the Lylat System, it had gained the team rock star levels of fame and fortune overnight. And with rock star fame comes to constant annoyance of being in the public eye. None of them could grab a meal, or even so much as do an escort mission, without some celebrity gossip outfit knowing what they were up to. This had gone on for two years now, so even some of the imagined perks, like the ability to bed any woman he wanted, had gotten boring for the young McCloud. And, as ROB had calculated immediately after the reward money came in, each of them could sustain themselves for two years without having to acquire additional funds. At least his three teammates had family, or at least something that gave their lives meaning. But Fox only had his team, Star Fox. No biological family, no true home as he and Peppy had technically had their citizenships revoked when the plot to assassinate Andross, the leader of the Venomian Army had backfired, and taken the lives of one of the participants, Fox's father and Peppy's dearest friend James.

 _Your father's name is clear._

Fox's ears perked up, swiveling the Captain's chair remotely and drawing his blaster from its holster. Before him sat a featureless hominid in a black cloak

 _You've saved the world_

"ROB" a confused Fox's voice shook, "Activate intruder protocols"

"Negative, the only life form on the ship is you, Fox McCloud

\ _And what do you have to show for it? Still the vagabond refugee you were always meant to be._

"ROB! Intruder protocols! NOW!"

"Negative Fox McCloud. Your vitals show increased heart rate. Are you well?"

 **PEW!  
** Fox fired his blaster, striking the mystery person down. A smoldering hole simmered at the cloak's chest level. A haunting, posh laugh echoed through the air as the mystery person raised himself up. It was only now that Fox saw that where organs should be, circuits were

"You're a robot." snarled Fox, "Who sent you? Are you some old Andross lackey?"

 _The Master sent me. For you see, he wishes to gather heroes, and invite them to compete in a tournament, to see who is the best in the known multiverse. Like your friend, I too was monitoring you, but not just your vitals, your mind as well. Fighting is what defines you, and being the best defines you. I can give you a place in this time of peace to do both_

Fox smiled, "You've got yourself a deal. But, won't my team-?"

 _Where we are going exists outside of what you understand as space time. When we come back, no time will have passed here._

"O-okay" Fox stammered  
The mysterious figure made a circular shape in the air, and in that space, a purple portal appeared. Fox and the figure went through the portal together, the vulpine beyond excited for his next adventure.


	6. Origins Samus

Samus

 **BEEP! BEEP!  
** Samus Aran jolted awake. At the controls of her starship, she had been in the midst of a quick nap. Other than quick planet side errands for food and supplies, there wasn't much else. After Samus had defeated Mother Brain on her second trip to Zebes, the planet had exploded. Unfortunately for Samus, the rumor mill had spiraled out of control in the seedy underbelly of Federation controlled space. Now she herself was known as The Planet Killer. There was a lot of hatred in the galaxy, but no one hated anyone enough to evoke a bounty hunter that had _killed a planet_. She had tried to chalk it up to paranoid, but on a quick trip to a general store just last week, someone had whispered to their companion, "Y'see her? That's Samus the Planet Killer"

 _A cool name that does nothing for my bank account. Excellent_ Samus had thought with an eyeroll

But that was then, this was now, and the alert for the encrypted e-mail she kept for bounties was beeping. The alert only said two things

" **Coordinates of K-2L Colony. ASAP"**

Samus sighed deeply. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. It seemed that every time some asshole with too much information found out about her being the last survivor of K-2L, they decided to be cool and call her out there. Usually it was resolved when Samus threatened to shoot them down from her ship, at which point the scoundrel would usually realize they'd bit off more than can chew, turn tail, and run. Still, Samus could never be too careful. IT could always be a money-making bounty, or a threat that actually needed eliminating.

Samus punched some keys into the ship's terminal, and the ship jolted in the direction of the ruins of K-2L. Samus rose from her seat, walking into the closet that held her armor. The armor was splayed outward, with just enough space for Samus to walk into the middle. When she did, a wrist communicator came to life, as each piece of armor locked into position on her body. Using her non-cannon hand, she placed her helmet on her head. The dark interior of the helmet flared to a neon green life, showing important vitals, and also interlinking her with her ship's computer, which showed they weren't very far from K-2L, only a few minutes.

"Test, test" Samus spoke

Sure enough, the voice modulator on her armor was in working order. Samus found this bit of deception extremely helpful. Typically, both bounty hunters and the kinds of people who fell prey to them were gross and would fornicate with anything that moved, much less an attractive woman like herself. Not that Samus typically thought that about herself, but it was a fact of life that looks brought a layer of complication to the job she didn't need.

 **"Coordinates met** "

Samus blinked, jogging up to the console of her ship. It wasn't like her to get lost in thought like that. Was she burnt out? Maybe she actually needed to settle on a Federation planet, get an apartment, a normal job, be normal for a while…

Samus shook her head, clearing the mental cobwebs before speaking.

"This is Samus Aran, please state your business."

It was here that Samus got a look at the ship, and it jarred her. It was dark, forboding purple, seemingly strung together by crude shapes, like the alpha build of a small airplane. Certainly alien, reasoned Samus, and certainly operating on physics she didn't think were possible.

"I represent someone called Master Hand. He is interested in your services."

"What kind of service, and what price?"

"Think of it as combat sports, like a martial art, except with beings from multiple dimensions. 10 million credits for initial enrollment, five million for each win in three rounds."

"Well tell your master I take payments up…"

Suddenly, she got an alert. 10 million credits deposited to her bank account.

"…Front. Also, I have a condition."

"Name it."

"I will not remove this armor in public at any point."

"You've got a deal _m'am_. "

This took the breath out of Samus.

"H-how do you know?"

A posh laugh echoed through the speakers, "Oh, I know quite a bit about you. And I know what drives you, money, and self-isolation. It really hasn't been the same since Ridley killed Rodney and Virginia has it?

 _How could he possibly know my mom and dad's names? All public record of K-2L citizens was wiped when the colony was._

"Listen you son of a bitch" Samus snarled, before being interrupted

"I mean no harm by it. Just know that you and your fellow participants are special interests of mine, that I've studied very thoroughly."

 _So, I'm not the only one he's creeping on. Good. I'll play along for now. Plus it's not the only client I've blown to smithereens since I started hunting._

"I accept" affirmed Samus

"Great! Follow me through this portal please."

Sure enough, a portal opened up just in front of the two ships

 _Here goes nothing._ Samus thought as she flew through the portal. Suddenly, the vitals on her suit readout began to change. Weather readouts, atmosphere composition, and other planetary statistics flashed before her

 **"New location has been labeled "Smashverse. Planetary statistics consistent with all Federation planets"**

Samus breathed a sigh of relief

 _Breathable air, that's a nice change of pace. But what kind of a name is Smashverse?"_

Samus touched down, along with her companion's ship. The bay door opened, allowing Samus to walk into the new world

" **75 degrees, weather data consistent with Federation Planet "Spring" season."**

As the monitor readout faded away she saw it. An enormous, palace-looking mansion. She'd never seen a house that huge before. Even the richest Federation politicians typically lived in high rise penthouses. These types of homes were reserved for fantasy, or historical logs with old pictures.

For the first time in a while, Samus smiled.

 _This might be a con, but damn it, I'm gonna make the most of it_ she thought, as she followed the polygonal ships pilot, an equally polygonal man, to the front door of the mansion.


	7. Origins Captain Falcon

**Origins Captain Falcon**

 **Port Town**

 _ **The Creed Bar and Grill**_

Captain Falcon was the name most people knew him by. A mythic icon in the high octane anti-gravity F-Zero Circuit The Captain was a superhero to billions of children and adults around the galaxy. Away from the cameras however, his cold, near-perfect propensity for hunting down nefarious criminals made him a feared name in the seedy underbelly of crime.

But today, in a bar in his hometown of Port Town, he was Douglas Jay, _loser_

Sans iconic helmet, and wearing a hoodie on the cold winter day, Douglas looked like any other man one would find at a bar alone, forlorn and in deep thought.

He had lost plenty of races before but having lost the Grand Prix overall irked him. Douglas considered himself a good sport most of the time, so he wasn't sure where these emotions were coming from.

 _Am I feeling like I'm being usurped?_ pondered Douglas

The winner of the most recent grand prix was Jack Levin, a young, vain popstar who was becoming the idol to millions just as Falcon once had.

Maybe THAT was it, concluded Falcon as he drank from the bubbling blue ale he had ordered. Maybe he was simply pissed that unlike himself, who always felt he'd used the championship to better people's lives, be someone to look up to, Jack would use it to spread materialism and vanity, something already plaguing society deeply. One needed to look more further than the owner's boxes at F-Zero races, and see the obscenely rich, opulent businesspeople within to see that

"Captain Falcon." came a posh voice

Falcon's head shot in the direction of the voice. Next to him at the bar sat a humanoid in a trenchcoat and hat.

"How do you…?"

"I know many things Douglas. Place of birth, Port Town, age 34. Blood Type O…"

"So you won some trivia game in a gambling den somewhere" snapped Falcon, "What do you want with me?"

"There is a tournament in which I want you to participate"

Falcon laughed, "If you want somebody, go look for Jack Levin. He's the hot commodity right now."

"If I wanted a musical act, I'd choose Jack. If I wanted someone who would fight villainy amidst a race car pileup, I'd choose you"

 _And there it is_ thought Falcon

The mysterious man was referring to an incident several years ago, in which the bounty hunter Pico had caused a multi-car pileup intentionally at the request of the evil overlord Black Shadow, to end Captain Falcon. The accident had injured many, one to the point where his body had to be reconstructed entirely with robot parts. Amidst the chaos, Falcon and Pico had engaged in hand to hand combat, in which Falcon had unleashed a Falcon Punch, almost gravely injuring Pico. The Falcon Punch was a "secret weapon" of sorts for Falcon, a powerful, fire laden punch that he'd always been able to do for reasons he'd never had the answers to.

"The incident isn't something I'm necessarily proud of."

"But you should be. You're a phenomenal human being, with power completely unlike anyone else. You want so badly to be a superhero, someone who can do right without constantly having to hold back. I provide you with that opportunity. It's a fighting tournament in another dimension, and the rules of said dimension disallow any kind of long term pain for anyone. So, throw those Falcon Punches. Experiment. Be the superhero you always have wanted to be" said the figure.

To say this piqued Captain Falcon's interest was an understatement

"So…. what do I call you?" the captain asked

"I am but a messenger. You may call my master Master Hand"

Falcon frowned, "A master who calls himself Master? Sounds like a fun guy."

Now it was the figure's turn to laugh, "You have a biting tongue. I like it. Now, pay your money owed and step outside with me"

Falcon flicked a single coin onto the bar counter, leaving with the figure. He followed the mysterious person into an alley. As they rounded the corner, a swirling purple portal appeared before them

"You should know that this dimension we are going to exists outside of what you would consider time and space. So, when your time comes to depart the world, I can drop you off the second after we've departed. Also, before you ask, I've taken the liberty of procuring several of your jumpsuits for the fights."

"Excellent" said Falcon as they stepped through the portal.

They stood in the foyer of an opulent, well-furnished mansion

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion, the resident home of the Super Smash Brothers, of which you are a charter member."

"The Super Smash Brothers eh? I like the name." Falcon said as he scanned the enormous room before him.

"When you get settled, I would like to show you where the training room is so that you can show me your moves, as other than the punch, I'm unaware of any other tricks you may have"

"'Show me your moves'. That's got a nice ring to it." said Falcon as he and the mysterious figure headed up the stairs

"Indeed it does. Now, if you would please wait for the arrival of your fellow compatriots, we need to have a meeting. "


	8. Origins Kirby

**Dreamland**

It had been quiet in the perpetually sunny world of Dreamland since the fall of Marx. Kirby, the pink puffball from another world preferred it this way. Although he was always willing to help a Dreamlander in trouble, Kirby preferred peace and quiet. Dedede had commanded the citizens of Dreamland build him a house, but while the refuge was welcome on the cold winter nights, usually he preferred to be an idle layabout under a tree, being a nomadic sort. That's where we find our hero today, lounging about under a shady tree in the outskirts of Green Greens' the main dwelling of Dreamland's citizens. But as in life, a misunderstanding can shatter peace.

 **CLANG**

Kirby leapt up, perturbed by the blade that had struck the earth mere inches from where he lay. Kirby looked into the distance and saw Meta Knight flying closer. The mysterious warrior landed near the sword, drawing his own.

"Typical of you Kirby. Sunbathing before our duel."

What could be defined as Kirby's brow furrowed, "Poyo?"

"Don't lie to me. A mysterious figure approached me and said you'd challenged me to a duel."

"Poyo!" shouted an annoyed Kirby

"Kirby, now isn't the time to be indignant. You shall not make me waste my time."

A quick sigh, and Kirby grabbed the sword.

As soon as Kirby dawned the green hat of his Sword ability, the two lunged at each, going meeting each other strike for strike in a lightning fast display of technique. Kirby moved his sword to block the neck attack, but Meta-Knight, instead of striking his sword, tried to strike at Kirby's nub-like hands. Kirby yelped, aggressively slicing Meta-Knight's mask, which made an ear-piercing, metal -on-metal squeal. Meta-Knight furled his cape and teleported away. Kirby felt the wind shift directly behind him, moving to block Meta-Knight's sword blow. The two swords quivered against one another as they pushed for dominance.

"You know," Meta-Knight huffed, "Even though I despise such practices myself, I always wondered if you could manage a fight against a dis-honorable opponent. It appears I've underestimated your instinct."

Kirby smirked, throwing his light body into the air, and flipping backward as to kick Meta-Knight at the bottom of his mask. Meta Knight staggered, leaving himself completely open to a rolling, flipping volley of slashes, "Poyo-poy, POYO!" Kirby shouted with a smirk

Meta-Knight growled, " Cheeky little brat. I pay you a compliment, and you choose to one up me? Fine!"

Meta-Knight pointed his sword towards the sky. Lightning struck it

Kirby did the same, except the power of rainbows struck his as his sword grew two-fold

The two lunged, howling with intensity. As their swords clashed the imagery of lightning clashing threw rainbows exploded over them.

"EEEEEEYAH!" shrieked Kirby

He struck Meta-Knight's sword vertically. Meta-Knight grunted as the sudden downward shift in his balance caught him off guard. He was unable to block now. Kirby let forward a volley of sword attacks as Meta-Knight staggered forward, the last one sending Meta-Knight rolling through the air. The knight collided with the ground, launching into the air a second time.  
As the wind whistled breaking the silence between them, Meta-Knight rolled to his belly

"I….ugh….I yield." Meta-Knight stammered between heaves of breath

"Excellent" a posh voice rang through, breaking the silence

The voice belonged to a purple figure, with a blue light for a face, made of seemingly a series of jagged shapes. The figure seemed to float from nowhere. Kirby took a defensive stance, but Meta-Knight growling broke his concentration

"You. Kirby's friend. The one who said he had challenged me"

Kirby's brow furrowed again, "Poyo poyo poy!"

Meta-Knight let out an inquisitive grunt, "If he's no friend of yours, then…"

"O Knight of Dreamland, your foolish pride makes you a gullible child. I mislead you. I had to see who the greatest warrior in this land was. I suspected Kirby's successes might be down to luck, or brute power as opposed to skill, but in truth he has a mind for technique that could grow to rival your own someday."

Meta-Knight silently nodded

"Kirby of Popstar" the mysterious figure spoke, "I invite you to a multi-dimensional combat tournament known as The Super Smash Brothers, to see who the best hero is. Are you interested in testing your skills, and your copy ability, against new foes?"

"POYO!" Kirby cheered, jumping into the air. Suddenly his happy expression changed into one of concern, "Poyyyo poyo poyo!?"

"Where we are going exists out of time and space. When you return, no time will have passed."

Kirby left back in shock, "POYO POYO!"

"Yes. I am a master of all language. And when we arrive I will give you a device that will allow you to speak the universal language, the language of your friend Meta-Knight"

"Poyyyyyoooooo"

"Yes, it is indeed 'cool'. Now, let me open the portal"

Spreading his hands, the figure opened a swirling portal to another world. Kirby happily jumped into the portal

"Oh. Meta-Knight" said the purple figure

Meta-Knight looked up

"Fret not, you are on a very short list of additional candidates. Your time will come sooner rather than later"

Meta-Knight nodded as the figure stepped into the portal, closing it behind him

"Hmph. Good luck boy" Meta-Knight said to the empty air as he limped towards town, "Not as though you'll need it."


	9. Origins Pokemon

Origins: Pikachu and Jigglypuff

 **Safron City, afternoon**

In an alleyway, a cloaked man stepped out of a dimensional portal. This was the Kanto region of the Pokemon's world, both the first and last journey on The Master's list. For he was already in six other dimensions at once, propositioning the universe's greatest heroes to fight for his little game. But this one took the majority of his focus, for it wouldn't be simple proposition. Unlike the others, he was essentially searching for wild animals. As he stepped out of the alley way, he saw a prudish looking boy with gelled black hair chortling with his friends,

"This fuckin' Jigglypuff my dad gave me won't even take the moonstone I found. Called him up in Vermillion like, 'Is this a joke?'"

"Man I don't think your dad would give you some kinda special ed Pokemon."

"Nah, my dad's a prick!" immaturely shrieked the first boy

"Dude, he gave you a freakin' Pokemon. Do you know how much those things go for at the Casino here?"

"Eh fuck it, if he wants me to be a Pokemon Champ so bad he'll buy me a good Pokemon!" whined the boy, retrieving a Pokeball from his holster

The boy exaggeratedly pitched it onto the ground, blowing raspberries with his tongue

"Rot in Darkrai's butt, you asshole" shrieked the bratty boy

Other than a gasp of shock, and few murmurs from passing pedestrians, nothing came of it. Sweeping the area, he read the minds of the people walking alongside the boy and his friends. Appalled shock was the theme of what they all felt, but some feared confrontation, others wanted to, feeling a quick flash of anger, and then leveling out. The words "none of my business" were pretty universal amongst the thoughts of the spectators,

 _But isn't the welfare of animals the business of all humans?_ The Master wondered

Master Hand watched the boy and his friends disappear into the horizon, and waiting for an opportunity to sneak in and grab the Pokeball in a way that wouldn't draw attention. Suddenly, from a bush outside of a café, a Pikachu bolted out, standing atop the Pokeball as people walked by

Master Hand couldn't help but laugh to himself from the control room inside the mansion, "So it is destiny" he said to himself

Per his command, his polygonal servant stepped out of the alleyway into the sidewalk, and approached the Pikachu

"There there my friend, I mean no harm, whispered the polygonal figure

"Pikachuuuu" hissed the angry Pikachu

"No, I don't intend to capture you, I intend to release our friend here as well, I need you for something, but we need to take care of some business first.

"Chu?"

"Yes I can understand you, and soon your colleagues will be able to too. Come with us."

The Pikachu hesitated for a second, climbing up the figure's shoulder as it grabbed the Pokeball.

 _Now you're next boy_ Master Hand thought _Luckily I can sniff out your evil from a mile away_

 **Safron City Pokemon Center**

The glass sliding doors slid open as the figure walked in, Pikachu on his shoulder. He could see the boy, enjoying some sort of drink with his equally rambunxious friends

"You" growled the figure

The figure's arm extended across the table, grabbing the prudish boy by the throat. He dragged him across the table, holding up in the air in a chokehold

"HEY!" screamed the Center nurse

"This child abandoned a Pokemon, a Jigglypuff I believe" said the figure as he pulled out the Pokeball, "Registration number 16223. Look it up"

The nurse uneasily typed into a computer, "Yes. Andrew Baxter is the owner of that Jigglypuff"

"Abandoning a Pokemon, _boy_ , is not only against the law in these parts, but morally reprehensible. You will yield it to me."

The boy sputtered, now an unhealthy shade of red, "Whatever man, take it, things a fuckin' retard anyway…"

"No" snapped Master Hand, "All innocent beings are precious. It is people like you I will rid when my plan is through. Now…"

The figure reeled back, punching the boy in the stomach. The impact was so forcefull that he buckled, planking onto his belly he fell

"Begone, you ungrateful stain of a boy"

The boy heaved for a second, then broke into a wailing cry, sprinting out of the doors from a crawl, Master Hand could hear the boy scream "DAAAAAAAAAAAD" as the doors closed behind him

A moment's silence then

"Sorry for the disturbance m'am" Master Hand said to the nurse

"No problem at all. Hopefully it'll teach his friends a lesson about being ungrateful and mean to Pokemon, hm?"

Master Hand heard a chorus of defeated "Yes m'am"'s before he walked out of the establishment

 **Route 6**

Master Hand unleashed the Pokeball along a hiking trail in route six. When the light discipated, it shown a quivering Jigglypuff

The Jigglypuff looked around and tensed when it saw the figure

"Jig?"

"Easy frightened one. I come in peace"

"Jigglypuffffff" quivered the balloon Pokemon

"I understand your hesitance. Allow my friend Pikachu to explain what has transpired"

And so, Master Hand watched the two transpired. Pikachu began an animated version of the tale, pausing as the Jigglypuff meakly asked questions. Master could tell the Pikachu was an affable listener as his tone became much more warm and level as Pikachu understood Jigglypuff's emotional state. When it came to pass that Pikachu had protected her Pokeball from harm, and that a strange human had saved them, Jigglypuff's eyes beemed, first hugging Pikachu, and then the figure

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff wailed with joy

"It was no trouble at all friend. Now, allow me to explain myself. This figure is not my true form you see. I am Master Hand and I am looking to gather a small tournament of heroes, and I want you all to participate."

"Pika?"

"Jig?"

"Yes, the both of you are heroes. You Pikachu for protecting a stranger and need, and you Jigglypuff for surviving abuse at the hands of that wretched trainer. And I want you to join me."

"Pika-pi?"

"You will remain free for as long as you live. You can come back here, or stay in the Smashverse, where I live, after the tournament. You needn't make you choice till after"

"PIKA CHU"  
"JIGGLY!"

"Good, I'm glad that you accept. Now, stand back please"

Moving the figure's hands, he pulled open the portal, letting his new friends through. All the pieces were in place, the era of Smash had begun.


End file.
